Puppy and Master
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Fluff & Angst. [Seto x Jou] [Yaoi]
1. Sound

**A/N:** This is my first drabble ever, so don't kill me. It's so hard to make it 100 words exactly, but I like challenges. This will be made for some LJ challenges, and some just 'cause I wanna do it. It's all SetoxJou though, and reviews are appreciated. This isn't a oneshot, but each chapter is **not** related. Oh, and only one disclaimer. I don't own 'em. -.- Oh, and the title isn't included in the 100 words. Heh.

* * *

**"Sounds"**

Seto loves the little sounds that Katsuya makes.

Sometimes they're whimpers, when Seto won't comply with Katsuya's request. Or there's when Katsuya sighs in defeat when giving in to a playful argument. Seto doesn't mind when he murmurs incomprehensibly in his sleep often about food, or even occasionally about Seto himself. Though, his favourite sound by far, are those rare occasions when they lie in bed together after a long night and his head rests on Katsuya's chest so he can hear the distant thump of his lover's heartbeat.

Never would Seto admit to adoring the sounds that Katsuya makes.

* * *


	2. Enemy

* * *

**"Enemies"**

They say to keep your friends close … and your enemies _closer_.

Katsuya wasn't quite sure how much closer he could get to Seto Kaiba. After all, the latter _was _right on top of him. If he were to try and evaluate exactly _why _he was so close to the one he hated, his mind might implode. He shifted his body to a more comfortable position as his enemy trailed his lips down Katsuya's neck. He suppressed a moan of pleasure.

"I hate you, Seto Kaiba."

"Hate you too, mutt," his enemy replied, trailing his lips further down the blond.

* * *


	3. Needle

* * *

"**Needle"**

"Come on, Jou, get in the car."

"No. The dog comments are one thing, but when ya start takin' me to da vet for shots, dats where I draw da line."

"First of all, it's not a vet, it's a doctor. And you need this shot, or you could catch something. Just get in the car."

"Or else?"

"Or else . . . you'll be sleeping on the couch for an _entire_ week."

"Aw, c'mon Seto. Don't be like that! You know how much I hate needles!"

"_Your_ choice, pup.

"Nyah! Fine! But you owe me extra tonight."

"With pleasure."

* * *


	4. Blue

**

* * *

**

**"Blue"**

My favourite colour is blue. It's not only 'cause my favourite ice pop is blue. It's not only 'cause I love blueberry muffins. It's not only 'cause blue ninjas kick ass.

It's 'cause Seto's eyes are the most entrancin' shade of blue. They're bluer than the sky during summer days, but not quite as blue as the sky during nighttime. They're not too dark, and not too light. I'm not the poetic type, but the second I first saw Seto's eyes, I knew that there would be no other blue to rival it. And for once … I was right.

* * *


	5. Opposite

* * *

**"****Opposites"**

He likes silence, I like noise.

He likes organization, I like spontaneity.

He likes night, I like day.

He likes Ferro-Rocher, I like Hershey's.

He likes smooth, I like chunky.

He likes work, I like play.

He likes coffee, I like cocoa.

He likes pie, I like cake.

Okay, I like _some_ pie. Chocolate Moose is my favourite. His is cherry. But he eats his with a dollop of whipped cream, whereas I drown mine in whipped cream.

My point is, Seto and I aren't alike at all. But we still love each other.

I guess opposites really do attract.

* * *


	6. Snow

**"Snow"**

I love the snow. I love dragging Seto out into the snow – as much as he protests it. I love making snowballs to throw at him playfully. I love clinging to his arm until he gives in and falls upon the snow, where I can beg him to make snow angels with me. And then, when he least expects it, I love rolling on top of him, and taking my place as the seme, for once.

But most of all, I love how we both go inside, and enjoy a cup of hot cocoa in front of the fireplace. Together.


	7. Colorless

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update. See if you can guess who this mystery lady is. Not too hard to guess.

* * *

"**Colorless"**

Off early from work, Katsuya walks into his home and finds a very unpleasant surprise. Seto Kaiba, his lover, his life; and another figure as well. A female figure. Blonde. The two of them engaged in a kiss. A hand with slender fingers, purple fingernails running across the visible bulge in Seto's pants.

A gasp.

_Caught in the act._

The shirtless violet-eyed woman turns to Katsuya. "You didn't say you were expecting company, Kaiba."

"Kastuya—" Seto mutters, but fails to meet the other's gaze.

Instead, Katsuya's honey gaze shone colorless and quiet as he walked out of the house.

* * *


	8. Drink

**A/N: **Not the best update, but eh. It's just Katsuya tellin' how Seto handles it when they argue. And how he hopes it makes Seto forget their petty disagreement. Oh yeah, and the girl in the previous chapter was Mai, hah.

* * *

"**Drink"**

He raises the martini glass to his lips and takes another sip. He does this every time we **argue**. He sits in his chair facing the fireplace and has drink after drink. He knows I don't like him doing that.

Whenever Dad would get angry, he'd drink too ... not as sophisticatedly, though. He'd have his shot glass and a bottle of whiskey – but liquor is liquor.

Usually, Seto passes out in that oversized armchair. It saddens me. I despise the effects of alcohol.

I usually carry him up to bed.

And I hope that the liquor has made him **forget**.

* * *


End file.
